


a new leaf

by ElasticElla



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: (knowledge gap), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Hope doesn’t walk to the bus stop.It’s tempting.Fuck, is it tempting. But she had a home here once, can’t drop that so easily.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	a new leaf

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found on [tumblr](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/) & [dreamwidth](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> & this is set early s2

“Hi! Welcome to the Salvatore School. Dad told me about you and the troll. We owe you one for saving him.” Lizzie turns to her side, frowning a bit at the empty space. “Josie must be running late, weird. I’m Lizzie.” 

“I’m Hope,” she answers, trying to smile, not grimace. “It was nothing. My fault the troll was there anyways.” 

Lizzie grins, “Ooh mysterious, you’ll fit right in.” 

Lizzie links their arms together, walking her to the common room. “First up, the place we pretend to do homework. Nothing ever gets done here,” she finishes in a pseudo-whisper. 

“Nice,” she says, adding on, “really nice,” when Lizzie throws her a look. 

She rolls her eyes, “Rich kids, you all react the same. So why was it your fault a fairy tale monster was running around the very human high school of mediocrity?” 

“Pretty sure it was after me.” 

Lizzie hesitates, probably changing her mind about what she’s going to say, and Hope can’t help but wonder. 

“You’ll be safe here, the new headmaster put up some redic intense wards.” 

“Thanks that’s… that’s reassuring.” 

Lizzie’s grin is wider than normal, or maybe Hope’s just not used to it being directed at her. She feels a half-step behind, anticipating the wrong reactions and being pleasantly surprised. (Maybe this second life thing has a lot more going for it than she realized.)

“Our library’s through here, recently we got an offensive magic upgrade, very exciting.” Lizzie looks at her, another look that Hope hasn’t seen before, not sure what it means. “You must know tons of that stuff though.” 

She swallows, recalling the death spell she cast on the dragon, her fingers feel brittle. “Yeah.” 

Lizzie’s smile widens, “Excellent. You can tutor me sometime and I’ll tell you everything you need to know to make this your best year ever.” 

“Aren’t you already doing that?” 

“Precisely.” 

.

Hope should really tell Lizzie who she is. It’s just a matter of time before she finds out, and it’s going to be so much worse the longer she waits. But here, in the afternoon sun, lounging on the grass together, she can’t muster up the willpower. Yesterday she couldn't either, or the day before that, or---

“Forty-seven, dammit, forty-six minutes before math class.”

Hope closes her werewolf history book, rolling onto her side. This part of the lawn is half-hidden with hedges, ignored by most of the student population in favor of the grass with a view. 

“Oh yeah? Got something planned?”

Lizzie nods, rolling onto her own side. Her warm breath fans over her, vanilla and coffee, and Hope should really-

Lizzie kisses her, and Hope can taste the cappuccino on her tongue, the bubblegum lipgloss on her lips. It must be magic that the two flavors don’t clash horribly, and she can feel Lizzie siphoning some of her own magic from the kiss, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Everything feels _right_ , and Hope is totally telling her after this. Like selectively in a way that doesn’t scare Lizzie away, and they get to keep kissing. And everything is going to turn out right for once.

Lizzie breaks for air, magic cackling around her, her eyes sparkling with it. She’s so beautiful, looks like a sun goddess with light bouncing off her and the sheer warmth- 

“ _Hope Andrea Mikaelson_ , what the fuck!”


End file.
